Esclave de ton coeur
by lajijirouette
Summary: 2 ans après la guerre, les nés moldus et les traîtres à leurs sangs sont traités comme des chiens. La plupart sont vendu aux enchères. Ronald Weasley est considéré comme un traître à son sang et il vient d'être vendu comme esclave à Blaise Zabini. BzRw
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde voici une nouvelle fiction, toujours sur du Ron/Blaise pour ne pas changer -). En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise, bonne lecture !**

**Esclave de ton cœur**

_**Prologue**_

Les temps sont durs pour le monde sorcier depuis que la guerre est terminée. Enfin, terminée… en quelque sorte. Lord Voldemort avait bel et bien été vaincu par le Survivant, Harry Potter, mais le combat ayant été trop dur pour celui-ci, il était tombé dans le coma. Coma dont il ne s'est jamais réveillé jusqu'à présent. Les Mangemorts se sont alors approprié le pouvoir. Deux ans que le monde sorcier vit sous l'ordre des fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, deux ans que Lucius Malfoy a été nommé ministre de la magie et dirige son monde d'une main de fer, deux ans que les nés moldus et les traîtres à leur sang vivent un enfer… Les plus chanceux ont fuis dans le monde moldu, les autres font les travaux les plus ingrats, les plus durs ou sont tout simplement vendu aux plus offrants comme de vulgaire bêtes de bétail.

Je m'appelle Ronald Weasley et j'ai 19 ans. Je suis un traître à mon sang et je viens de subir la pire humiliation qui soit, de mon point de vu. Je viens d'être vendu à la personne que je déteste le plus depuis ma première année à Poudlard, à une saleté de Mangemort.

Je viens d'être vendu comme esclave à Blaise Zabini…


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait extrêmement plaisir d'en recevoir, en espérant que cette suite vous plaisent ;-). Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 1**

Je m'appelle Ron Weasley et j'ai 19 ans. Ma famille est considérée comme une traître à son sang et nous sommes donc considérés comme des moins-que-rien. Enfin, « nous », plutôt ceux qui restent. Mes parents ont été tués alors qu'ils essayaient de résister aux Mangemorts, Fred a été tué pendant la bataille finale, George s'est suicidé peu de temps après ne le supportant pas, Charlie est resté en Roumanie et Bill est partit avec sa femme peu de temps avant la guerre. Percy, Ginny et moi avons été enfermé dans la « prison d'état » comme est appelée la bâtisse qui renferme les Sangs-de-Bourbes et les Traîtres à leurs sangs comme ils disent. Harry est dans le coma depuis deux ans et Hermione, et bien je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle est devenue, je sais qu'elle a été enfermée ici, comme moi après la guerre et je ne l'ai plus jamais revue.

Seulement je sens que je ne resterais plus très longtemps ici. Ginny a été vendue hier à une mise aux enchères et aujourd'hui, c'est mon tour. Je ne veux pas y aller. En plus, je ne veux pas laisser Percy tout seul, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'en remette mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, ça on me l'a bien fait comprendre.

J'entends des pas s'approcher de notre cellule. Une clef tourne dans la serrure et je vois la porte s'ouvrir sur un des gardiens de cette prison. Les gardiens sont principalement des Sangs-mêlés qui se croient supérieurs à nous la plupart du temps. Et ils nous font bien sentir que, eux, ne sont pas des rebus de la société même si ils ne sont pas vraiment bien traités. Mais c'est toujours mieux que notre situation alors ils en profitent.

Je sors de mes pensées quand j'entends le gardien me dire, ou plutôt me crier, de me lever. Je reste assis en le regardant fixement ce qui ne semble pas lui plaire beaucoup.

**- Lève-toi j't'ai dit, espèce de sale chien. Ils t'attendent pour partir sur le marché alors grouille-toi de lever ton cul de là !**

Et oui, les gardiens sont aussi très polis et très civilisé, nous pouvons le constater chaque jour ! Je me lève finalement en soupirant et me tourne vers Percy qui me regarde avec un air à la fois triste et résigné. Je vais pour lui dire au revoir mais cet espèce de connard de gardien me mis des chaîne aux poignets et me tira hors de la cellule qui se referma dans un claquement sec.

Mes yeux se fermèrent et j'attendis quelques instants pour me réhabituer à la lumière du jour. Dans les cellules, on ne voit quasiment que le noir.

Le gardien me tire derrière lui et nous sommes rapidement à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Je me retrouve face à environ une vingtaine de prisonniers et trois calèches tirant chacune une cage en bois. De vrais animaux. Je me retrouve bientôt dans une de ces cages avec six autres personnes. Tous de futurs esclaves ou de futurs cadavres.

Le gouvernement ne s'embête pas avec des inutiles. On attend tous notre mise aux enchères quand on arrive à la « prison d'état », la seule de notre vie si nos maîtres ne nous revendent pas. Durand cette mise aux enchères, on fait monter les prix jusqu'à vendre au plus offrant. Ceux qui ne se vendent pas finissent à la morgue.

Pendant une quarantaine de minutes, personne ne dit un mot, de peur de briser le silence instauré, et nous arrivons bientôt en vu du marché de Londres. Le plus grand marché de ventent d'esclaves. Nous ne passons pas par l'entrée du marché mais par une petite rue adjacente où nos « bourreaux » nous font descendre. Là, nous sommes triés par sexe, puis par âge. Je me retrouve avec quatre autres jeunes hommes d'environ une vingtaine d'années et nous sommes menés derrière une petite estrade donnant sur la rue commerçante. Un groupe de jeunes femmes est placée devant nous et quand vint l'heure de commencer la vente, le défilé commence.

Je jette un petit coup d'œil discrètement et je vois qu'il y a beaucoup de monde devant l'estrade, autant d'hommes que de femmes. Un des gardiens me réprimande et je rattrape mon retard en parcourant les quelques mètres qui me séparent des autres garçons. C'est déjà bientôt à moi, je vois le premier garçon de la file qui monte sur l'estrade.

Je n'entends pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe autour de moi, je suis juste le mouvement en espérant que ce moment arrive le plus tard possible. Mais mon vœu n'ai pas exaucé et je me retrouve bientôt poussé sur l'estrade alors que le dernier mec est été vendu à une vieille bonne femme toute ridée. Je réprime une grimace de dégoût en plaignant intérieurement ce garçon et je me concentre sur ce qui se passe à propos de moi en gardant un visage le plus neutre possible. Le vieux qui fait la présentation des « spécimens » continu son blabla pour essayer de me vendre.

**- Aller mesdames et messieurs on continu cette mise aux enchères avec le produit suivant. Ah, voici un magnifique spécimen d'une petite vingtaine d'années, beau et musclé, tout à fait apte à travailler dans un champ ou dans une maison. Ces cheveux roux sont originaux et assez rare, ce qui ajoute à a valeur, de magnifique yeux bleus et un corps pratiquement imberbe. Ce jeune homme est de plus complètement vierge, dans les deux sens du terme. Aller, on lance l'enchère à 5000 galions, qui dit mieux ?**

………… Quoi ?! Non mais qu'est-ce qui raconte celui-là ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre que je sois vierge ? Et puis ça veut dire quoi dans les deux sens du terme ??? Bon d'accord je suis pas complètement débile, je sais bien que certaines personnes achète des esclaves pour leurs plaisirs personnels, et d'ailleurs je pris pour que ça ne soit pas mon cas, mais pourquoi dans les deux sens du terme ?!

Je reviens à la réalité quand j'entends le « vendeur » s'exclamer très fort que ce prix est très généreux et demander si quelqu'un dit mieux que 8 000 galions. Bas dis-donc, si c'est tout ce que je vaux, ça m'fous les boules !

**- 10 000 galions, oh lala ! Qui dit mieux ? Mieux que 10 000 galions ? Personne ? 10 000galions une fois… 10 000 galions deux fois… 10 000 galion trois fois ! Adjugé, vendu au monsieur au fond à droite.**

Je regarde vaguement l'homme qui vient de faire mon acquisition. Un vieux croûton… Je vois alors un gardien monter sur l'estrade, me mettre un collier autour du cou accroché à une espèce de chaîne et me tirer hors de l'estrade alors que le « présentateur » commente déjà son prochain _produit_. Un vrai chien.

Je suis alors conduis dans une cage avec les autres achetés visiblement car ils ne sont pas tous là.

Le temps passe et certains des prisonniers nous rejoignent petit à petit.

Finalement, on finit par venir nous chercher et on nous emmène à l'entrée du marché où sont garées les diligences. A croire que ça les amuses de nous trimballer dans tous le marché, merci pour la visite mais personnellement, j'men serait bien passé. Les différents acheteurs sont là et chacun prend son esclave avant de disparaître dans l'une ou l'autre des diligences.

Je vois mon maître s'approcher de moi, payer les gars qui me tenaient et prendre la « laisse » des mains de celui-ci pour me tirer à sa suite dans sa diligence. Quel brute, il devrait tirer encore plus fort, j'suis près à m'étouffer.

Je monte à sa suite en essayant de pas m'étaler sur les deux petites marches puis m'installe à l'intérieur. Le trajet commence et il n'a toujours pas dit un mot. J'en profite pour le détailler plus en détail. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'est un vieux croûton, environ la soixantaine bien tassée, les cheveux gris et le regard noir, vraiment je suis enchanté ! Ahlala, ironie quand tu nous tiens ! Enfin, là je rigole mais je me demande pour quoi il m'a acheté, sûrement pour faire un quelconque travail qu'il est trop vieux pour réaliser lui-même.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le vieil homme se décide enfin à parler en me regardant de haut. Arg, je déteste ça !

**- Tu es bien Ronald Weasley ?**

Comment il connaît mon nom celui-là ? Je ne crois pas que le vendeur l'ai mentionné. En me voyant froncer les sourcils, le vieux eu un p'tit rire super désagréable.

**- Je crois que mon beau-fils sera vraiment très content de son cadeau…**

Me voyant froncer les sourcils encore plus, le vieux croit bon de m'expliquer.

**- Oui, je ne t'ai pas acheté pour moi, j'ai déjà tout le personnel qu'il me faut, seulement le fils de ma femme vient de perdre son esclave alors j'ai été lui en acheter un autre. Je pense que tu feras parfaitement l'affaire et qu'il va adorer mon choix.**

**- Et qu'est-ce qui vous faire dire ça ?!**

Pour toute réponse je me reçois une gifle dans la gueule. J'avais oublié que les _chiens_ n'avaient pas le droit de prendre la parole sans l'accord de leur _maître_… il m'intime le silence en disant que je comprendrais rapidement et le reste du trajet se passe en silence, chacun de nous plongé dans ses pensées.

Je sors de mes rêveries en remarquant que la diligence ralentie. Et là, je reste sur le cul ! Putain, le mec doit être bourré de fric !

Un majestueux portail en fer noir s'ouvre et la diligence entame l'allée menant à l'entrée du manoir. Et quel manoir ! C'est une magnifique maison en marbre blanc qui se tient au bout de cette allée et le jardin n'a rien à envier à sa beauté, au contraire ! Une cascade se tenait sur le côté gauche ave c un magnifique étant où je peux distinguer quelques signes qui nagent tranquillement. A droit s'étend un parterre de fleurs magnifiques caché par quelques arbres majestueux et des buissons bien entretenus. Je m'arrête dans ma contemplation après la magnifique fontaine devant l'entrée, parce que nous sommes arrivés et la diligence c'est arrêtée. Le vioc descend et me tire à sa suite en m'étranglant à moitié. J'espère qu'il n'a pas de chien parce que sinon, les pauvres ! J'espère que mon nouveau maître sera moins con… euh moins brusque… en faites les deux !

La porte s'ouvre et un petit elfe de maison en sort pour venir nous saluer et prendre les bagages. Le gros rentre dans la superbe baraque en me tirent toujours par cette stupide chaîne faisant office de laisse et s'arrête dans le hall.

Je suis encore… époustouflé ! Ce manoir est vraiment splendide et encore je n'ai vu que l'entrée et l'extérieure.

Seulement je n'ai pas le temps de contempler plus en détaille ce magnifique hall que mon cerveau s'est mis en mode beug. Devant moi se tient mon pire cauchemar, le mec que je déteste le plus depuis tout petit après les Mangemorts qui ont butés mes parents. Dans des vêtements hors de prix et l'allure toujours aussi dédaigneuse et son regard de monsieur « je-suis-le-plus-beau-je-suis-le-plus-fort » il me fixe et je vois un petit sourire en coin et tout ce qu'il y a de plus malsain sur son visage. Arg, je hais se type, dites-moi que c'est pas vrai !

**- J'espère que ton nouvel esclave te plaît ?**

**- C'est parfait.**

NONNNNNNN !!! Au secours, tout mais pas ça ! C'est un véritable cauchemar. Et en le regardant dans les yeux, je peux voir l'éclat de joie malsaine qui les habites et là je comprends que je ne crois pas si bien dire quand je dis que c'est un cauchemar. Je comprends que je suis tombé en enfer et qu'il compte tout faire pour m'y laisser le plus longtemps possible. Je viens de devenir l'esclave de Blaise Zabini…


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews, ravie que mon histoire vous plaisent. Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 2**

Je reste sans voix quelques minutes et c'est à peine si je remarque que le vieux a donné ma « laisse » à Zabini et que celui-ci me traîne à travers les couloirs de ce manoir. Je retrouve mes esprits quand nous arrivons dans une somptueuse salle de bains, remarque tout est somptueux ici alors c'est pas difficile, et que _l'autre_ ouvre la bouche qu'il aurait mieux fait de laisser fermer d'ailleurs. Ce con ricane avant de me parler d'une voix goguenarde.

**- Alors Weasley, ou je devrais plutôt dire esclave maintenant.** Il ricane encore, à croire qu'il ne sait faire que ça, ce serait pas étonnant. **Je dois avouer que mon beau-père a eu une excellente idée en t'achetant, j'ai toujours rêvé de te voir à mes pieds, la place qui te convient le mieux je pense.**

- **Dans tes rêves Zabini, jamais je m'abaisserais à être ton esclave et à servir ta sale tête de Mangemort ! T'es vraiment un sale con et je te dét…**

… Oh putain le bouffon ! Il vient de me gifler, j'y crois pas il a osé ! Et fort en plus, j'suis carrément tombé par terre. C'te honte… Ah, le v'là qui se baisse à ma hauteur, et apparemment mon regard noir lui fait quedal puisque il me prend le menton, il serre fort d'ailleurs, et il semble pas vraiment content vu la voix polaire qu'il prend. Brrr…

**- Ecoutes-moi bien sale chien. **Tiens j'ai d'jà entendu ça quelque part… **Maintenant, que tu le veuilles ou non tu es mon esclave, c'est comme ça que finisse les traîtres à leurs sangs dans ton genre, et je te conseille de surveiller ton langage et de me respecter, de faire ce que je te dis, parce que… tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ta p'tite sœur chérie n'est-ce pas ?**

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par-là celui-là ? Visiblement ma tête le fait rire, abrutis, puisqu'il rigole méchamment et me répond toujours de sa voix glaciale.

**- Et oui, il se trouve que je connais assez bien son nouveau propriétaire et il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'énerve parce que crois-moi, quand c'est le cas, vaut mieux ne pas être dans les parages…**

Connard… Il est visiblement satisfait puisque il sourit encore, faudrait qu'il arrête ça ne lui va pas du tout, et il se relève en tirant sur la chaîne d'un coup pour que je me lève, ce qui me fait mal et je lâche un espèce de couinement.

**- Et bien, je vois que tu as déjà les attitudes d'un chien, c'est bien, parce que c'est ce que tu es et c'est comme ça que tu seras traité ici. Tu t'occuperas des tâches ménagères de mes appartements c'est-à-dire tout cet étage avec mon elfe de maison. Pour commencer tu vas déjà prendre un bain parce que tu pus et tu vas enfiler des vêtements descends autre que cet espèce d'aillons qui te sert de pantalon. Dinky va venir t'aider…**

**- Je peux me laver tout seul !**

**- Ne me coupe pas la parole ! **Siffla-t-il entre ses dents d'un ton menaçant. **Et je me moque de c'que tu penses, il va venir t'aider un point c'est tout ! Et tu enfileras l'uniforme qui t'es prévu, sans commentaire !**

Et après sa tirade, monsieur ce casse tranquille me laissant seul dans la salle. Mais quelques minutes plus-tard, un elfe de maison habillé d'un élégant uniforme et portant visiblement le même en plus grand dans ses bras entre dans la pièce. Je suis étonné qu'il ne porte pas l'espèce de truc informe que portent habituellement les elfes de maisons mais je suppose que Zabini ne supporte pas la vue de cette chose. Pauvre chou. Enfin, je suppose que c'est mieux pour l'elfe… Dinky, je crois que c'est comme ça qu'a dit _l'autre_. Dinky, donc, s'approche de la grande, non de l'immense baignoire et commence à faire couler l'eau avant de se tourner vers moi et de me regarder avec ses grands yeux. Les yeux des elfes de maisons m'ont toujours fait pensées à des balles de tennis et je m'empêche de rire alors que lui continu de me fixer.

**- Monsieur veut-il bien se déshabiller et entrer dans le bain ?**

**- Euh… oui oui, bien sûr.**

C'est un peu flippant de se faire fixer comme ça. Je me dépêche de me déshabiller et je rentre dans la baignoire qui a fini de se remplir. Ah, ça fait du bien ! Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas pris de bain ! Bon, ça me fait un peu chier que ce soit chez Zabini mais bon, on va pas faire la fine bouche ! Ça se dit ça ?... Tiens, Dinky semble décidé à s'occuper de moi, enfin sous les ordres de l'autre abrutis à mon avis mais bon. Il me frotte le dos en silence et commence à se déplacer pour me laver devant. Euh… là je l'arrête !

**- STOP ! Euh… Dinky je peux me laver tout seul tu sais, d'ailleurs c'est ce que je vais faire.**

**- Mais le maître a dit à Dinky de s'occuper de monsieur.**

**- Oui mais c'est moi qui te le demande, alors ton maître ne sera pas fâché. Tu n'as qu'à me laver les cheveux en attendant.**

Heureusement l'elfe accepte. Je me lave pendant qu'il me frotte les cheveux et repense à ce qu'il m'a dit. Son maître, son maître… mon cul oui ! Heureusement qu'Hermione n'est pas là sinon elle aurait fait un scandale en sortant son discours sur la S.A.L.E… Non, faut pas que je pense à elle ou les larmes vont me monter aux yeux. Bon ça s'est déjà fait mais il faut que je pense à autre chose. Aller Ron, pense à… pense à ce que tu feras pour faire chier Zabini ou…

**- Monsieur, vous pouvez sortir de l'eau.**

Je sors de mes pensées en entendant la voix de Dinky, et comme il me l'a dit, je sors de l'eau. Brrr, fait froid… Il me tend l'uniforme qui se trouvait plus tôt dans ses mains et je l'examine d'un œil critique. Mouais, pas trop mal… Une chemise noire et des chaussures de la même couleur, un pantalon bordeaux avec la veste qui va avec et qui se referme sur le côté à l'aide de boutons noirs. C'est moins pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je l'enfile donc, en essayant de pas me casser la gueule sur le carrelage froid, et une fois près, je regarde Dinky qui… a disparu. Super… Et je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Bon, bah je vais aller faire un p'tit tour.

Je sors de la salle de bains et après avoir regardé à droite puis à gauche je décide de prendre le couloir de droite. J'avance en regardant les tableaux hors de prix accroché au mur quand je tombe sur un escalier. Et quand je dis tomber, c'est tomber… je me raccroche de justesse à la rambarde pour ne pas dévaler toutes les marches sur le cul et je descends. Je me retrouve dans le hall. Tiens, des voix… Ça vient du petit salon, je sais que la curiosité est un vilain défaut, mais bon pour eux tout est vilain cher moi, alors… j'vais pas me gêner !

Je m'approche discrètos de la porte et je l'entrouvre légèrement. Je vois le vioc qui m'a acheté et une femme, ce doit être la mère de l'autre vu l'étonnante ressemblance entre elle et son fils. Même cheveux brun, même yeux sombres pailletés d'or, même teint métis, seul le nez et la carrure change. Elle a un nez légèrement retroussé alors que Zabini a un nez fin et droit. Et bien sûr lui est beaucoup plus musclé que sa mère. J'connais beaucoup de choses sur lui pour m'être battu plus d'une fois avec lui en sept ans, et j'ai eu le temps de mémoriser son physique. Bon, concentrons-nous sur la conversation. Je tends un peu plus l'oreille pour entendre mais un mauvais pressentiment s'empare de moi. Ayant peur d'avoir vu juste, je me retourne pas, on sait jamais…

Il y a une chose que je déteste chez moi, beaucoup de gens diraient que c'est une qualité, mais de mon point de vu c'est le plus gros de mes défauts. J'ai toujours raison quand j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Et bien évidement pour ma gueule, cette fois n'échappe pas à la règle.

**- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais **_**Weasley**_** ?**

Gloups…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

Je me retourne lentement pour faire face à Zabini qui me regarde froidement. J'avais jamais remarqué qu'il pouvait être aussi flippant. Bon, réfléchit Ron, trouve une réponse claire et plausible.

**- Euh… je… j'ai entendu du bruit, comme une tasse qui se brise et, bah je suis venu voir si tout allait bien…**

**- Il est 15 heures et c'est le petit salon ici, y'a pas de tasse.**

Bon, question réponse claire et plausible, on a fait mieux ! En plus tronche de cake a pas l'air très content ni très convaincu… Olala, il s'approche de moi, c'est pas bon signe ça ! Je recule et je rencontre le mur derrière moi. Zabini s'arrête à trois petits centimètres de moi, pose sa main sur le mur et me dit d'une voix glaciale :

**- Moi, j'crois plutôt que tu étais entrain d'écouter aux portes.**

**- Ah... oui et...et qu'est-ce qui… te fait dire ça ?**

**- Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule Weasley ! T'as rien à foutre ici. Tu vas vite comprendre où est ta place crois-moi, ici les larbins font leur boulot et s'occupe de leurs p'tites affaires sinon, c'est simple, on s'en débarrasse. Alors j'te conseille de te tenir à carreaux…**

Il s'éloigne de moi et je déglutis. Faut pas croire, il peut faire drôlement flipper le serpent quand il s'y met !

**- Maintenant, suis-moi.**

Oui chef ! On remonte les escaliers et Zabini me conduit devant une porte beaucoup moins classe que les autres au fond du couloir de son étage, d'après ce que j'ai compris, et il me pousse à l'intérieur après avoir ouvert la porte. Bouh, qu'est-ce que c'est… froid.

**- C'est ta chambre.**

Ah… Bah c'est sûr que ça servira pas à autre chose. La pièce doit faire environ 3 m2. Un lit en bois tout simple se trouve sur le mur droit prenant la quasi-totalité du mur, l'espace restant devant mener à une salle de bain. Le mur du fond est occupé par une petite armoire en bois, elle aussi, et sur le mur de gauche se trouve une vieille table en bois avec une chaise assortie. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas s'écrouler quand je vais m'assoir dessus. Je me dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre pour tomber, comme je le pensais, sur une salle de bains. Enfin salle de bains, c'est vite dit. Elle contient le strict minimum. Des toilettes, un lavabo et un vieux bac à douche.

Je reviens dans la « pièce principale » et je me tourne vers Zabini qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

**- Tes uniformes se trouvent dans ton armoire ainsi que tout le linge dont tu as besoin. Je te laisse mettre tout ça en ordre, une fois que t'as finis, retrouve-moi en face de ta chambre.**

Il sort en refermant la porte et je me dirige vers l'armoire. Je l'ouvre et soupire en découvrant le contenu. Le strict minimum. Deux gants de toilettes, quatre serviettes (deux grandes, deux petites) en cotons, des draps de lits blancs en cotons et des uniformes. Pas une seule tenue « normale » ce qui prouve que j'ai le droit à aucun jour de repos. Pfff, sont vraiment injustes ses putain de mangemorts ! Je sors les draps et fait mon lit en soupirant, je range mes serviettes dans la salle de bains et je ressors de ma chambre pour retrouver Zabini en face de celle-ci. Il me regarde de haut en reniflant dédaigneusement, connard, et se tourne pour ouvrir la petite porte derrière lui.

**- Bon, ici se trouve tout ce dont tu as besoin pour l'entretien de la maison, enfin mon étage, et si tu perds quoique ce soit… Ne perd rien, quoi.**

**- Et je dois faire tout l'étage, tous les jours ? Tout seul ?**

**- Oui. Et t'as pas intérêt à ce que j'ai quelque chose à te reprocher.**

Je regarde l'intérieur de cet espèce de cagibi où sont entreposé des tas de produits et d'objets ménagers, dont la plus-part je ne sais pas à quoi ils servent tandis que Zabini s'éloigne. Sauf qu'il se retourne pour me dire quelque chose et là j'avoue que j'en reste sur le cul !

**- Ah, et une dernière chose, à partir de maintenant, tu feras comme tout bon esclave, tu m'appelleras « maître ».**

Putain, il est pas sérieux ! Vu la tête qu'il tire, apparemment si !

**- Non... non mais tu déconnes !**

**- Pas du tout, et je te conseille d'arrêter de me parler aussi familièrement, j'en ai fais mettre au cachot pour bien moins que ça…**

Et ce sale bâtard se casse tandis que je dégluti difficilement. Je nage en plein cauchemar, c'est pas possible ! Bon, je regarde ces espèce de choses servant à faire le ménage d'un air dubitatif et je m'empare de ce qui semble être un aspirateur. Je le met en marche mais ce truc ne semble pas marcher. J'ai beau taper dessus, ce machin ne s'allume pas. Soudain, je sens une petite main me taper sur l'épaule et je me retourne d'un bond pour faire face à Dinky qui me regarde avec ses deux grands yeux.

**- Euh je... je veux faire marcher ce truc mais euh... enfin l'aspirateur marche pas.**

**- Oh non monsieur, ça c'est un vapeur, c'est pour laver par-terre. ça c'est l'aspirateur monsieur.**

Oh c'te honte ! Je prend l'objet qu'il me tend et je le remercie gauchement avant de mettre en route ce truc qui semble en effet être l'aspirateur. Je commence à le passer dans tout le couloir mais comme un con, ma maladresse habituel refait surface et je renverse un vase. Le bruit de verre cassés résonne dans tout l'étage et je me précipite pour ramasser les bouts de verre mais Zabini arrive et me regarde de haut. Arrg qu'est-ce que j'aime pas quand il fait ça !

**- Quel empoté tu fais Weasley. As-tu la moindre idée du prix d'un vase tel que celui-ci ? Non, bien sûr que non, suis-je bête, un traître-à-son-sang dans ton genre, pauvre de surcroît, ne peux pas imaginé à quel point ce genre d'objet est précieux et...**

**- Oh c'est bon tu te calme hein ! J'ai pas fait exprès, ça peut arriver !**

Zabini plisse les yeux et me regarde comme si il allait me bouffer. Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de me la fermer.

**- Déjà tu ne me coupes pas la parole sale belette, ensuite tu ne me parles pas sur ce ton, jamais ! Et pour finir, il me semble t'avoir dit de m'appeler maître.**

**- Et puis quoi encore ! Pour que je t'appelle maître, il faudrait déjà que je me sente inférieur à toi, or je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas du tout le cas, tu me dégoûte plus qu'autre chose espèce de sale mangemort.**

Zabini me décolle une claque tellement magistrale que j'en tombe au sol. Putain, il m'a pas raté cet espèce d'enflure. je porte ma main à mes lèvre et je vois que je saigne. Génial. Zabini s'approche de moi et me soulève par le col de mon uniforme et me tenant à sa hauteur. je dégluti difficilement quand je croise son regard de tueur qui ne présage rien de bon.

**- Ok Weasley, finis**** de jouer. Apparemment tu comprends pas quand on te parle, peut-être qu'en te montrant ça marchera mieux. Trois jours de cachots te ferons leplus grand bien. Je te rendrais quelques petites visites et tu va comprendre qui JE suis le maître ici et que toi tu n'es qu'un esclave, un sale chien que je vais me faire un plaisir de dresser !**

Et tandis que Zabini me traîne vers les sous-sols, une seule pensée résonne en boucle dans ma tête. Pourquoi, pour une fois, j'ai pas fermé ma gueule...


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous : ) Un grand merci pour cos reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir, comme toujours. J'espère que ce petit chapitre avant les vacances vous plaiera. Alors je vous dit dans plus d'un mois ( étant donner que je parts en vacance, je n'aurais pas internet, mais je vous promet que dès que je rentre je vous poste la suite ! ) et bonnes vacances à tous ; ) Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 4**

Zabini me tire dans les couloirs et je ne regarde même pas où nous allons. Je remarque juste le froid qu'il fait brusquement. Je relève la tête et je vois que nous sommes arrivés dans les cachots. Et bah, c'est vraiment très… sinistre. Il n'y a que des portes menant à des pièces, enfin on dirait plutôt des cages vu que les portes et les murs sont composés de barreaux. Ca me rappelle la « prison d'état », quoique ici c'est peut-être un peu plus _conviviale_. Trouvez l'ironie de la phrase. Je sors de mes pensées quand Zabini ouvre une des cellules et qu'il me jette à l'intérieur. Je n'ai pas le temps de prendre appui, je me retrouve donc par terre les quatre fers en l'air. Ma-gni-fique. Vraiment Ron, tu peux pas faire mieux question ridicule. Je me relève tandis que face de cake referme la porte de la cellule.

Je m'approche de la porte et il me regarde avec une moue dégoûtée au coin de la bouche. Arg, qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve. Bon, du calme Ron, n'aggrave pas ta situation et tais-toi.

**- Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ? Tu veux ma photo ?**

Raté.

**- C'est ça, continue Weasley, continue tant que tu le peux encore. Parce que je te garantis que tu ne va plus rire très longtemps. Tu vas apprendre à me respecter, crois-moi.**

Et sur ces paroles très… effrayante, _Monsieur_ se casse tranquillement. Non mais, pour qui il se prend celui-là ? « _Tu vas apprendre à me respecter, crois-moi_ ». Non mais et puis quoi encore ? Moi le respecter un jour ? Pff, faudrait que j'lui conseille d'arrêter de fumer, c'est pas bon pour ses neurones… Enfin bref. Je me retourne et inspecte mon nouvel environnement pour ces trois prochains jours. C'est moche. Bon, en même temps, c'est les cachots du manoir Zabini et je suppose qu'il n'ont pas engagé leur décorateur d'intérieur pour parfaire cette partie de leur propriété. Mais quand même ! Tout est gris, il n'y a pas de fenêtre à part une petite lucarne avec des barreaux et le seul mobilier de la pièce est un vieux lit en métal, vous savez avec les ressorts qui vous rentre bien dans le dos et qui ont pour but de vous faire passer une horrible nuit, posé dans le coin gauche de la « pièce ». Je me jette sur le lit en poussant un long soupire. Je sens que ces trois jours vont être trèèèès longs !

Et je ne croyais pas si bien dire ! Ca fait seulement depuis hier que je suis enfermé ici que j'en ai déjà mare. Mais c'est de la faute de l'autre aussi. C'est pas de ma faute si je peux pas le voir en peinture ! Et puis quelle idée de me faire l'appeler « maître » ? Il a un sérieux pète au casque celui-là ! Et puis c'est pas comme si j'vais une once de respect pour ce sale mangemort, faut qu'il arrête de vouloir la lune ! Franchement, comment je pourrais… Tiens, un bruit de pas. J'arrête de fulminer dans mon coin et je me redresse sur mon lit. Je vois une silhouette encapuchonné de noir s'arrêter devant ma cellule, sortir une clef et ouvrir la porte avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de cette cage et refermer la porte. Ouhla, ça sent pas bon pour moi ça. Cette sensation se renforce quand je vois Zabini arriver derrière les barreaux et me regarder avec son sourire narquois, que je lui ferai bien bouffer, soit dit-en-passant. Je regarde l'homme chauve qui est entré dans la pièce, il a retiré sa capuche pour découvrir un crâne dégarnit et un regard de psychopathe, s'avancer vers moi et inconsciemment, je me recule le plus possible contre le mur mais peine perdue, le gars m'attrape le bras et me tire hors du lit et je m'étale lamentablement à ses pieds ce qui fait ricaner Zabini. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour pouvoir lui éclater la gueule un bon coup histoire de me soulager.

Euh… j'ai comme un petit problème là. Je sais pas ce que le chauve fous mais je ne crois pas que ce soit très normal qu'il m'arrache mon t-shirt. Il va quand même pas… non, Zabini aurait jamais fait ça… Oh my god, bien sûr qu'il aurait pas hésité à faire ça ! AU SECOURS ! Un vieux chauve veut me VIOLER ! Je me débat frénétiquement ce qui ne semble pas plaire aux deux hommes. Le chauve me tord le bras pour que je me calme et je pousse un petit cris de douleur. Putain, il serait prêt à me casser le bras cet abrutis. Il m'enlève mon pantalon en le déchirant et je me retrouve en caleçon devant les deux hommes. Oh mon dieu, il ne va quand même pas _vraiment _faire _ça_ ? Le vieux me relève et toujours en me fixant de son regard de fou, il m'attache au crochet du plafond, que je n'avais pas vu jusque là, à l'aide d'une corde. Je suis face à Zabini et sa sale gueule mais je suppose que c'est fait exprès. Une fois mes poignets bien celés, le moche me regarde de haut en bas et se lèche les lèvres avec envie. ..secours. Il tend la main pour m'effleurer le torse et je retiens un mouvement de dégoût même si à mon avis, ma tête doit bien refléter ce que je ressens. Mais étonnamment, et à mon plus grand soulagement il faut bien l'avouer, la voix de Zabini semble rappeler le plus vieux à l'ordre.

**- Hidlewood, fais ce que tu as à faire et **_**c'est tout**_** !**

Alors il compte pas me violer ? Alléluia ! Hum… j'ai peut-être parlé un peut trop vite. Le moche part prendre quelque chose qu'il avait apparemment posé par terre en arrivant et que je n'avais pas remarqué jusque là. . Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se ramène avec… avec un _fouet_ ? Ma tête fait bien rire Zabini, au moins y'en a un qui s'amuse… Le vieux reviens avec son fouet et son air de psychopathe n'a toujours pas quitté son visage. Il fait vraiment tout pour me rassurer celui-là ! Je ne quitte pas le fouet des yeux jusqu'à ce que le moche passe derrière mon dos. La vache, je le sens pas là ! … Oh la vache ! Que ça fait mal ! Un deuxième coups s'abat sur mon dos, puis un troisième et je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit cris de douleur. Petit cris qui s'intensifie au fur-et-à-mesure que les coups pleuvent sur mon dos. Je vois du coin de l'œil Zabini entrer dans la cellule, prendre le fouet des mains du vieux et lui demander de partir. Le vieux s'exécute et profite de ce moment de répit pour reprendre mon souffle. Mais je gémis de douleur quand ce sale bâtard de mangemort appui sur les blessures de mon dos.

**- Ca fait mal Weasley ?**

Et comme prouver ses dires, le métis appui encore plus fort sur mes blessures se qui me fait haleter de douleur.

**- Tu vois ce qui arrive quand on ne m'obéit pas. T'as voulu faire ton intéressant et me tenir tête mais tu vois où ça t'as mené…**

**- Jamais je ne m'abaisserais… à te servir… comme un bon petit toutou.**

**- Mauvaise réponse Weasley. Je te l'ai déjà dit: tu es mon chien et je vais me faire un plaisir de te dresser.**

Et sur ces douces paroles, Zabini lève le bras et abat de toutes ses forces le fouet sur mes blessures déjà brûlantes, m'ouvrant la chair jusqu'au sang et me faisant hurler de douleur. Quelques minutes plus-tard, un dernier coup retentit mais je n'ai plus la force de crier et je me laisse tomber au sol une fois que Zabini a détaché les liens qui me retenais. Je le vois se pencher vers moi et il me relève le menton pour que je le regarde.

**- Tu vois Weasley, tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi. Et si tu as un minimum d'intelligence, tu sais que le mieux pour toi c'est de faire ce que je t'ordonne sans répliquer. Parce que crois-moi, ce que tu as vécu là, ce n'est rien comparer à ce que je te ferais si jamais tu recommences à me manquer de respect comme tu l'as fait. Et je ne suis pas sûr que la prochaine fois, tu en ressortes vivant…**

Je n'ai vraiment plus la force de lui répondre et je le regarde simplement sortir de la cellule, refermer celle-ci à clé et s'en aller. Je me suis retenu autant que possible devant lui, ne voulant pas lui faire ce plaisir, mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, mes barrières lâche et une larme glisse le long de ma joue tandis que je sombre dans l'inconscience, mon dos me lançant horriblement…


End file.
